No puedo esperar a verte
by Angie Jb
Summary: Fruto de un retofic navideño con ALSS... regresando tras unos meses de vida real en esto de la escritura. Espero les agrade ¡hasta luego!


**No puedo esperar a verte**

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

Diciembre 2016

Reto fic, ALLS 

* * *

No puedo esperar a verte

La frase, la idea, la imagen revoloteaba mi mente sin parar. Lo vería, escucharía su voz cercana, personal. Estos períodos forzados en los que no nos podíamos ver por una u otra razón, tenían la condenada virtud de envolver cada encuentro potencial, con una atractiva luz de interés, de sonrisas furtivas estacionadas permanentemente en las comisuras de los labios. Esa sonrisa que una vez evocada no se va.

La Navidad era para mí, sigue representando un conjunto de sentimientos encontrados, todos convocados por cierta necesidad de soledad y más que nada de paz. De una paz lánguida y feliz, del silencio de la noche que intenta evocar. Las fiestas, han dejado de ser lo mío. Lo acepté hace rato. La celebración, esa sigue conmigo. A veces la diferencia es insustancial, a veces tan importante.

Encontrarte bajo el muérdago… ¿cómo podrá ser?... ¿Estarás ahí?

La música rebotaba por las paredes de la Mansión y se deslizaba entre las pesadas cortinas de rojo aterciopelado, hasta caer con sigilo en el suelo y levantarse por la piel erizada de mis piernas, hasta la nuca.

Risas, beldades vestidas con elegancia y accesorios ininterrumpidos de sonrisas. Fue un gusto ver nuevamente sus rostros amistosos. Queridas Lovers ¿dónde estaban? ¿A dónde me había metido en todos estos meses? Parece que fui a un viaje demasiado largo ¿no es cierto? De pronto me pregunto, si estoy aquí realmente o soy producto de un viaje astral que se aferra a olvidar la tristeza.

¿Despierto? ¿Dejo de soñar?

Me abrazan. ¡Las abrazo! Si, si las extrañé queridas todas. Añoro zambullirme en la historia interminable de este loco afán. Pero más que nada, por el momento lo extraño a él. ¿Me entienden verdad? ¿Pueden disculparme? Necesito urgentemente verlo a él, dejar que sus brazos rodeen mi espalda, su respiración se acompase con la mía y vivir ese breve instante tanto como pueda, llevármelo puesto para regresar a la realidad.

Luisy me sonríe comprensiva. Hace un mohín con sus labios y levantando una ceja apenas imperceptiblemente me indica con un gesto una dirección. Yo volteo discretamente hacia el pasillo iluminado por docenas de pequeñas velas parpadeantes. Sonrío a mi vez y musito un gracias silencioso que Luisy acepta sin más, volteando hacia otro lado.

Dejo la copa de vino sobre una mesita a un costado del gran salón, y camino decidida al umbral de luz, que parece aislarse a cada paso del resto de lo que ocurre tras de mí. La música y el baile, las parejas girando por la pista se convierten en un susurro que no se apaga. La luz me envuelve transportándome cerca pero lejos, y de pronto lo sé, lo siento.

El toma mi mano y la besa con suavidad, tomándose todo el tiempo, aspirando mi esencia con calma. Yo muerdo mis labios, cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

Estoy en casa.

Toma mi mano y la pone sobre su pecho, posada con suavidad sobre el esmoquin impecable. Con su otra mano sobre mi espalda, me atrae y yo me dejo llevar porque sé que la vida me va en ello. Recargo mi oído sobre su pecho y mi mano libre se posa en su espalda, pegándome más su cuerpo. La música y el barullo de la fiesta siguen sonando a lo lejos, como un arroyo refrescante. El aire huele a pino, a cedro, a roble. A bosque y a él, que no es lo mismo. Huele simplemente a todo lo que significa estar con él.

Empieza a mecerme así, pegadita a su pecho, al ritmo de una melodía celestial que llega y llega claramente hasta ese rincón. Bailamos ¿cuánto tiempo bailamos? ¡Yo qué sé! Y justo cuando sus latidos eran ya los míos, levanté el rostro y sonreí con sus labios cálidos sobre los míos desbaratando mis preocupaciones en un solo beso pausado que recordó los caminos de antaño, que recuperó las comisuras de mis labios una y otra vez, que bebió mi aliento como solía ser, como siempre sería. Un solo beso mío y solo suyo. Su respiración cálida recorría mi rostro, sus labios seguían pendientes de lo que seguía siendo yo y que se diluía y se alimentaba, y volvía a crecer y reír, y se regocijaba en el beso. Su beso. Mi beso. El beso y el baile que no había cesado, moviendo lenta y rotundamente mi vida, mi espíritu, acariciando mis alas y los colores a mi alrededor.

En una última caricia despegó sus labios fuertes de mi beso y yo me quedé callada, con los ojos cerrados paladeando cada sensación, preguntándome una vez más, si él también, quizás…

\- Si, yo también lo necesitaba querida Angie

Asentí ante su voz serena, tan familiar, reconociendo el hecho pertinaz, inevitable de la fiesta de su regazo. Aspire profundamente y sonreí amplia y tranquilamente, mientras miraba entre sueños el muérdago que recorría la guirnalda de ese rincón de mi alma…

Y entonces tecleé las últimas letras, antes de despertar del ensueño.

\- Gracias Albert, querido Albert. 

* * *

Reto fic navideño del 2016, con ALSS... ¿qué número de relato es? El 28 en esto de los relatos alternativos. Cualquier semejanza con otro relato cursi de estos, es mera coincidencia... ¡Gracias!


End file.
